File talk:Route to Pole Cottage.jpg
Fantastic image... it contains the section of map, just about, that I used for the original Long Mynd story... (well, I was working from an old 1800's O.S. map but the area is the same, and better indicated). Map vs. Story They went up THE BURWAY, crossed CROSS DYKE, reached the trident fork marked by the small tumulus. BODBURY RING is the hill fort on the other side of CARDING VALLEY. They did not take the LEFT HAND PATH, which passes by BOILING WELL (an area of boggy ground which contains the SPRING which Ambrosius has been piping to the cottage) and continues to POLE COTT, which is the in-game location of the COTTAGE. Geraldous took the RIGHT HAND PATH up to SHOOTING BOX. Shooting Box is a tumulus surrounded by a circular bank, and features heavily in the regio stories. It contains an unexplored regio boundary in the third regio level. The CENTRE PATH continues to the large mound, which is a tumulus that has fallen off the western edge of the map, and this was taken by Ambrosius et al. All three prongs are crossed by THE PORTWAY, which is marked in the same text as that used for "tumulus", visible where the portway leaves the left hand edge of the map. Please note that the precise position of the paths is a bit different to how the Victorian cartographer depicted them, but still perfectly fine. There is no road running along Carding Mill Valley (which has a different name as the Carding Mill wasn't built yet), but there would be a path in it's place. :Just one comment on this description. The flat top just west of Pole Cott is very boggy, with pools on the surface (partially created by damming with low earth banks), so it seems a bit unneccessary to pipe water from Boiling Well 3/4 of a mile away, especially as the land between the two locations dips at the head of several minor streams. A pipe running between 50 and 100 yards from the boggy land should be sufficient, and still pretty much fits the description. I'll revise the map image and upload the revised one. --OldNick 13:31, 4 July 2006 (UTC) New Route I have to say, there are a few interesting looking features in that area for spicing up your journey, if such is needed. One of which is Narnell's Rock, which without looking it up, already sounds like it has regio-entry point potential, though I daresay it is more interesting than that. If it has a name, it might have a story... :D :Narnell's rock is where I had Bedo scrambling up out of the minor stream valley and getting a view - IRL it's a not-very-interesting outcrop these days. --OldNick 17:40, 4 July 2006 (UTC) Of course, all of the above was probably quite obvious to you all, but just in case it wasn't, it is worth spelling out. I'm sure my descriptions were less than clear. :D --James 15:44, 29 June 2006 (UTC) Priory Cottage Where did that appear from? I don't remember seeing that before! :D God-botherers on your doorstep... that could be interesting. --James 17:16, 4 July 2006 (UTC) :See notes on Medlicott